my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vietnam Contingency Issue 2: Breakthrough
The Vietnam Contingency Issue #2: Breakthrough is the second comic book-styled issue written and produced by Haou1987 in the The Vietnam Contingency series. It would continue the events after the engagement of Delta Platoon with the Order of the Dragon Tail and a mysterious aerial attacker that no-one believed to exist, while also fending off attacks by a tribe controlled by a local warlord Characters introduced: Warlord Xi-Zhuan, Shi'ntora, Chumgung Bana, Anthony Wellace Production and writing time: 'October 23, 2013 - October 24, 2013 Synopsis '''PRESENT DAY - '''Agent Lokin still sat opposite of Ellie Wellace. He tells Ellie his bosses had told him of the Order they engaged there. Their specialists had looked into their rituals. What they had seen, what they had discovered, has been seen on more occasions in Asia. More shrines, more of those statues. Ellie tells him the Shrine and the statues were not the worst they had faced there. The worst was what was coming through the air. Agent Lokin says from what she had described sofar from what Daniel had seen that day, it wasn't an aircraft. Ellie confirms this, saying it was by far nothing like an aircraft, nothing at all. Agent Loking asks if she is sure. Ellie tells him she is, it was something they only expected to meet in legends, in tales of old, not something to meet in the middle of the Nuncong Jungle, not here on Earth. '''MARCH 31, 1965 - NUNCONG JUNGLE -' Daniel tells Robert it is best they seek cover, this can't be good. Robert demands to know if they have any anti-aerial missiles, but neither of the soldiers nor Kyle could confirm this. Robert orders them to hide in the ruines and tells Daniel take overwatch again but hidden and see if he can get a clear image of this. As they hide, a few minutes later something gigantic, enormous flies over and Robert gasps, asking Ellie if he is dreaming. Ellie confirms she is seeing exactly the same thing. The gigantic enormous being turned around and came flying down to the village. Robert and the rest were still hiding when it landed. It was a blue scaled dragon, breathing fire, landing on the shrine. Daniel asks for permission to shoot it, but Robert tells him not too. This can't be real, dragons do not exist. Ellie tells them they are either hallucinating or it is real. Daniel manages to make a film it, with a live link to the servers on the USS Virtigo of the Ninth Fleet. 'MARCH 31, 1965 - USS VIRTIGO - 'Sergeant Lance Darville had just arrived at the communications deck of the USS Virtigo when one of the men of Delta Platoon came to him telling him an unidentified aircraft was spotted above the Nuncong Jungle. First assuming the plane Robert's team had taken, had failed to blow up, Sergeant Darville tells him to show him the radar images. The man tells him he has something better, a direct video link with images taken from the Platoon's sniper. As he heads over to the console, he is shocked and surprised to find the images of the dragon having landed on the Shrine. He asks if this is real. The man tells Lance this is live feed, this cannot be disturbed or intercepted by the Vietnamese. And even if they were able to, they don't have the technology to alter the images. Lance orders the communications deck to be locked down and requests a direct line to General Briggs. 'MARCH 31, 1965 - NUNCONG JUNGLE - '''Daniel once again asks Robert if he has permission to take it out. Robert tells him to stand down, something this big can probably not be taken out by a simple sniper bullet. Ellie tells Robert this is to good to be true. A dragon here in Vietnam. A real dragon. Robert tells her they need to check it out before resuming their mission and they are about to get out of hiding when Daniel alerts them on the approach of footfolk. The gates on the other side of the village open and groups of men, old fashioned armed men with swords, axes, bows and shields entered the village. Behind the mass of men, a single man was carried inside on a carriage. He speaks a dialect of Vietnamese, but one of the other soldiers with them recognized the dialect and manages to translate what the men were saying. As the man from the carriage steps out, the soldier translates the man saying to all bow to the great dragon Shi'ntora. Ellie concludes from this, it is a dragon indeed and that they named it. The man says (all through translation by the soldier) that he possesses an unstoppable weapon now, a weapon the Americans will fear. They will march into their hearts and burn down the lands of the filthy capitalists. He and his weapon, his dragon, will become the rulers of a new world. He, as he is proclaimed Warlord Xi-Zhuan, will become emperor and all will bow to him. All the men around him bow, stomping with their feet and marching around the village. While Robert and the rest manage to stay hidden, Daniel gets awefully close to being discovered, but manages to stay hidden from sight. Robert sees how the Warlord holds up a scale-like object, seeing how it glows and how the eyes of the dragon glow similarly. Robert tells Ellie he believes the dragon may not even be here out of free will. Ellie tells him they don't know that. Julius, who had been huddled with another soldier and Kyle. Julius says Luke is at the other side of town, about to be discovered. Indeed, as they seek to find a way to Luke, a few of the armed men find him and grab him, dragging him to the Warlord. Xi-Zhuan introduces himself as Warlord Xi-Zhuan calling Luke a filthy American and capitalist. Daniel asks Robert if he can take a shot. Robert tells him not to, this will resolve itself. Daniel says he can't watch this. Robert tells him to stand down. Ellie and Julius think the same as Daniel, they should try and set free Luke. Robert tells them, there are to many, the only thing they would have is the element of surprise. Julius smirks and says they also have grenades. Robert agrees to that, however still insists this will resolve itself. Warlord Xi-Zhuan suddenly surprises them by speaking in fluent English, telling Luke he is a tresspasser on the lands of the Order of the Dragon Tail. He will therefore be judged by the laws of the Order. Robert from the side, tells Daniel not to take the shot. The dragon Shi'ntora turns around to Luke as Xi-Zhuan holds up the scale-like object. He then tells one of his men to hand him his weapon and he is handed a two handed blade. He says the laws of the Order dictate that when a trespasser comes over their lands, they are to be executed. He raises the weapon and Daniel then insists he can't look to this and neither can Ellie and Julius. When he is about to take the swing, Daniel shoots and kills the man having handed Xi-Zhuan his blade. Xi-Zhuan speaks an unknown and ancient language, which forces Shi'ntora to raise into the air and fire a fireblast at Luke. Unable to do anything, Robert and the others see how Luke is incinerated by the dragon. Julius, Kyle and Ellie start charging in throwing grenades and Daniel on overwatch starts shooting down men of the Warlord. Surprised by Robert's team, Xi-Zhuan redirects Shi'ntora to attack the incoming attackers. Robert and Ellie are just able to dodge and avoid getting incinerated themselves. Julius manages to kill two men guarding Xi-Zhuan and then tries to knock Xi-Zhuan out himself, but he is knocked back by the tail of the dragon. Seeing how his own forces are getting depleted by the surprise assault, Xi-Zhuan steps on the neck of Shi'ntora waving his weapon in the air and holding up the scale. He once again commands the dragon, but this time two tiny crystals appear from the scale and they embed themselves into the statues around the Shrine. Robert is unable to pull the soldier who translated for them out of the way of the weapon of Xi-Zhuan and is beheaded. Xi-Zhuan leaves the battlefield on Shi'ntora, flying away and when the final armed men disappear into the gates and from the village, Robert and the remaining one gathers up and find the incinerated body of Luke and the beheaded body of the soldier. '''MARCH 31, 1965 - US VIRTIGO - '''Finally getting through to General Briggs, Lance informs him of the situation and the images they had seen. General Briggs says they have seen it too, after all the live feed comes at the Pentagon too. Lance asks him what the orders are. General Briggs tells him the President has ordered all airforces directed towards the immediate threat once the beast is sighted again. It must be contained and otherwise killed by American forces. Lance wonders if it is the right call. General Briggs tells him he has already relayed those orders to Admiral Barnes and he has agreed that this is the right way to handle it. It is a violent beast on the side of the enemy, they cannot allow it to roam free or in the worst case scenario kill it. Knowing he cannot bring anything against the General, Lance tells the general he will keep a direct line open to the General if Delta Platoon reports in. '''MARCH 31, 1965 - NUNCANG JUNGLE - '''As they are preparing to bury the bodies of the soldier and Luke, Julius tells Robert they should report in to the USS Virtigo. Robert tells him they will bury the bodies first and then they will contact the Virtigo. As they start digging the graves, the two crystals at the statues glow with red light. The statues burst open and two humanoid figures appear from it. Robert orders to open fire, but the humanoids are not hurt by the bullets coming from the weapons of Delta Platoon's team. When the two humanoids charge down on the other soldier, they are barely able to pull them off the soldier, but he already has been bitten and ravaged by the humanoid guardians, leaving him barely alive. Robert knocks one down when he sees how three F-4 Phantoms engage Xi-Zhuan and Shi'ntora in battle in air. '''PRESENT DAY - '''Agent Lokin seemed shocked as he heard of the tale of Ellie and what happened in that village. Ellie tells him it was horrible. She stood up and went to her kitchen, picking the can of tea and pouring another cup. She pours one for Agent Lokin as well, using special tea leaves from Japan. She then reaches below the sink into a hidden cabinet below the floor, revealing a box inside. Walking back with the cups of tea on a platter and the box, she hands Agent Lokin the box. She says she doesn't know why she held on to it. Agent Lokin opens the box and inside is revealed to be one such crystal as were inbedded in the statues in Vietnam. Ellie tells him to look at it, it is the one crystal from that incident in that village that survived it. '''MARCH 31, 1965 - NUNCONG JUNGLE -' As the fight between the F-4s and the dragon continues, Robert manages to impale one of the humanoid guardians, but the humanoid guardian still moves. Not realizing what this potentially might mean threatwise, Robert pulles the second humanoid guardian from Julius while Daniel fires multiple sniper bullets into the heads of both the humanoid guardians, but they still walk and move after that. When Shi'ntora tores apart one of the F-4 Phantoms in the air and throws it to the ground, Shi'ntora fires another fireblast at the plane, incinerating the pilot inside the F-4 Phantom and the impaled humanoid guardian, leaving nothing left not even the red crystal. Realizing what has to be done, Robert dodges a blow of the surviving humanoid guardian, kicks him back with the remaining humanoid guardian being impaled with bullets from the surviving team members and Robert manages to get to the guardian without getting torn apart and manages to get a hold of the crystal embedded in the guardian's chest, pulling it out. The remaining humanoid guardian disappears into dust and Ellie comes over and picks up the crystal. Julius, Daniel and Kyle come over and say this mission has become way weirder then they thought. Robert says this is way beyond their understanding. They need to go back to the USS Virtigo. Julius pulls out a satellite phone and gives it to Robert, telling him he needs to contact Lance now. They hear explosions in the air and see how Shi'ntora tears apart the second F-4 Phantom. As Shi'ntora takes the third F-4 Phantom, the pilot ejects from the plane. The eject chair falls down and manages to open the parachute landing further on. Ellie wants them to go and secure the pilot but Julius convinces Robert that they need to call the USS Virtigo. Robert agrees and gets Lance on the line. '''MARCH 31, 1965 - USS VIRTIGO - '''Lance picks up the satellite phone and plugs the live feed from Daniel's sniper scope through to the Pentagon so that both Lance and Robert can listen in and the Pentagon as well. General Briggs tells Robert to give a situation report. Robert shortly explains about the fight in the village and then the dragon and the Warlord. They can't do this on their own, they are not suited for this fight and have lost three men already. Lance learns Luke was the one who perished along with the two other soldiers. President Wayne Ellis asks Robert and Lance if the dragon can be contained through known ways, but Robert tells the President this is hardly a possibility. He destroyed and incinerated three fully armed F-4 Phantom strikefighters. President Ellis commends them for their fight and bravery but tells them this cannot go unfollowed. They need to track this Warlord down and take him down and kill or contain this dragon. Robert asks the President directly what the new orders are. General Briggs tells him they are preparing a secondary team to be infiltrated into the Nuncong Jungle to support them. They must place a beacon in the village and continue deeper into the jungle and see if they can find the base of this Warlord. Robert agrees and then informs them of the pilot that ejected from the third plane. General Briggs tells him there is no way of saying if the pilot is still alive. The pilot is a secondary target, their prime objective is to track down this Warlord and find its base. Robert says they will track down the base and the Warlord, but they can't promise anything regarding the dragon. President Ellis tells him it is simple, kill or contain it. General Briggs disconnects the Pentagon from the USS Virtigo and Lance tells Robert he heard what the orders are. Robert sighs and tells him he knows, but that doesn't mean he likes leaving the pilot behind. Lance then disconnects the line, wishing Robert good luck and let him know if anything changes. '''MARCH 31, 1965 - NUNGCONG JUNGLE - '''Robert and Julius place the bodies of Kyle and the two soldiers into the freshly dug graves outside the village. After he, Daniel and Julius complete filling the graves, they say goodbye each of their own to their fallen teammates. Julius asks Robert what he wants to do now and Robert looks into the jungle and says it is their job to track that base down and take down that Warlord. It won't be easy, but he knows they can do it. Daniel asks about what they do about the pilot and Robert nods, saying they will make a slight detour to the south yes. Ellie comes out of the gates telling them she found some medical supplies in the houses and ruines and brought them, they never know what it might be. She also contained the crystal in a small container in her backpack, saying they might need it. Robert tells them they are moving out in an hour, so catch some sleep, they have a long walk in front of them. '''MARCH 31, 1965 - NUNGCONG JUNGLE - LOCATION SOUTH OF ROBERT GRANT'S POSITION - '''The pilot in the eject seat wakes up, seeing he safely landed in an open spot in the jungle of Nungcong. Only armed with his own sidearm, he struggles to get up, but finds his ankle strained. He hears noises of approaching people and when he raises his sidearm, a man, dressed in the same clothes as the men of Xi-Zhuan, knocks him out from behind. The man turns the pilot around, pulling him out of the eject seat, revealing him to be dressed in a pilot suit with a single name on its name tag: Anthony Wellace. '''To be continued ... Trivia *This is the 100th article on the MyHeroes Wikia. The Vietnam Contingency Issues 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 Category:The Vietnam Contingency series Category:The Vietnam Contingency Category:The Vietnam Contingency issues